Talk:Lee Sin/@comment-4915200-20130817035212/@comment-9705522-20130823183410
alright, in order. first, he is banned quite often, and b, you also have to remember the mechanics of banning. we have 100 something champions and only 6 bans. so of course the worst of the worst get banned. the best support, thresh. the best ad carry, vayne. the best top/jungler, elise. the best mid laner, kassadin. the best jungler/top, zac. thats already 5 bans. you dont have much room to chose. that and non competitive tends to lag behind on trends. also remember the reasons why ezreal got his attack speed slow removed? well, one of them was, i quote "as slows are something we prefer to only give to tanks, as giving an ability that has the potential to reduce the enemies ads damage is something rather fitting a tank"/end quote. while vi tends to have potentially more damage, thanks to her w, lee sin always outdamages jarvan. what does jarvan have? an armor shred and %current hp damage every few second. what does lee have? much better base damage, much better scaling, %missing hp damage, and so on. vis cc is worse, one knockup and potential knockback, vs an ability that does the same AND an aoe ms and as slow? yeah. jarvans is much worse, 1 knockup and a wall which every adc thats played can get out or can be used by the enemy to their advantage? not really cc. and you are forgetting the as part. remember why they nerfed nasus wither? because being able to reduce the enemies adcs damage by 90% is bullshit. 60% is really good too. so no, its not "just a slow", its one of the by far most valuable kind of ccs there are. above silence and snare even. wither isnt better, due to 2 things. first, speed hard cap, slows over 75% are mostly pointless. so the difference between ms is 15%, which doesnt mean much as in both cases you cant get away. however, a difference of 15% in attack speed is huge, especially since nasuss as slow starts out much lower. and "its not aoe but whatevs"? are you out of your mind? aoe is much more valuable. tell me, what is better. rammus taunt? or galio taunt? oh and likewise jarvans ult, only is that strong if they cluster, likewise vi, also only if in a line. however, lee sin can kick their ad carry into your team. and he was popular throughout, also post s2, and the nerfs which some people initially thought would ruin lee sin. again, no hard champion ever had such a pick rate, let alone for so long. he is easy as hell. and he cant solocarry due to his damage. its one of the lowest. sure, you can try ganking, but in lower elos thats not so effective. and atm? ori has never been played much. and yes, ahri is more popular. wanna know why? she is easy. course she is more popular. he isnt the top of the op list, and i never said that. i said he is broken, nothing else. and what you believe is sadly wrong. if pros play something, that would make sense if his pick rate would have gone lower when there were no big tournaments and pros didnt pick lee. it was still that high. and "pros playing something", albeit a factor, is the smallest out of the 5, and doesnt justify 25-50% pick rate. and compare his ease with trist? well, sure. he is actually even a tad easier. with trist being an adc yknow, and having to reposition all the time, and not get too close, hard stuff. oh yeah, right, you said that she is easier because she has "2 escapes". first, she has an escape and a cc spell, while lee has the same and one more thing. she cant be useful by just q in, w behind enemy, ult carry, and then e to make all ads in their team useless. not to mention, the current assasin meta. so yeah, lee isnt just as easy as trist, he is easier. edit: to hopefully completely shatter your delusion to his pick rate, lets take a look at evelynn. jungle evelynn has been played a LOT lately. especially in the lcs. surely, by your logic she would be a top pick, no? eeeeh, no. she is a subpar pick, picked less than average. why is that? simple. as a jungler, she isnt that easy. she is considerably hard to pull off, and there are nuances that arent easy to get into. her usefullness is also something special. she is better in coordinated teams, and in soloq her usefullness is ... well, not as great id say. plus, then there is the obvious reason, why pick someone as hard and situationally useful as eve, when you could just pick someone as brainlessly easy and broken/strong nonetheless like lee, jarvan, or even zac.